


First impressions

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are first impressions, and then there is destiny...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First impressions

«First time I saw those ridiculous ears of yours, I wanted to use them as targets instead of that tired old thing Morris kept hauling around. Then I realized they'd be impossible to miss. Practice would be pointless.»

«First time I saw your incredibly puffed-up chest, it kept blocking my view of the entire castle. So ridiculously inflated, I feared you would explode. Prat.»  
   
Arthur chuckled happily and snuffled along Merlin's cheek, reaching the earlobe and biting it gently, pulling it downwards, then letting go. He nibbled all along the heat-blushed sensitive rim, breathing on the tender skin. 

«Now I think they're just the right size. Can't have too much of a good thing.»  
   
Merlin grinned and trailed a finger slowly down Arthur's bare chest and abdomen. His fingertip slid easily through cooling sweat and come, carefully tracing the firm muscles under the warm skin on its return journey.  
   
«Mmmm. Yeah, I've reconsidered too,» he murmured drowsily.  
   
And with that they fell asleep, curled up together, Arthur still nuzzling one of Merlin's ears in his sleep, Merlin's right hand resting palm down over Arthur's steadily beating heart.  
   
There are first impressions.  
   
And then there is what is destined to be.


End file.
